The Demon Lioness
by Fields of Moonlight
Summary: This is a yuri three-shot about the romance between Hinata Hyuga and Koneko, the holder of the Lion Demon. Hinata x FemOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Hinata x OC lemon, and I am the OC 'cause I can be. If you don't appreciate lemons or yuri, then click the Go-Back button. Oh, and this is my first lemon. A little **_**positive**___**feedback would be appreciated. Thanks.**

**********

I knew she was waiting for me before I even finished the mission. I knew she would be awake most of the night awaiting my return. I didn't need to have my demon cast his extensive hearing to understand that.

No one could image the relief that clawed my heart when I walked through the gates of Konohagakure, my village. Blood was still trickling down my right arm from where my target had slashed me with a kunai. It didn't hurt much, but it stung every time it brushed the side of my body; my demon, Leo the Black Lion, was still worn out from fighting so he couldn't fully heal my wounds.

The streets were deserted; of course, all streets are at two in the morning. For some odd reason I wanted my adopted brother to bounce out of the shadows and yell loud enough so that everyone would wake up just to say hi. But he was probably snoring his head off as he lay sprawled across his bed. That mental image alone took away some of the pain and fatigue that was trying and succeeding in overcoming my body, and I had to stifle a soft laugh. I wish I had a camera then I'd take a picture of that and post it all over Konoha. It would be the perfect revenge for what he did to me several months ago, before I left on my mission. That mofo really got me angry! He almost didn't live to tell the tale, especially after Leo gave me some of his power.

After about fifteen mintues of wandering around the village, I finally reached my house that was located at the very edge of Konoha. At first I didn't think she was awake, that was until I saw that a light in the bedroom was on. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I slipped in the house, locked the door, and started toward the bedroom. My chakra levels were low so I knew she couldn't sense them in that way of hers.

I entered the bedroom to find her sitting up on my bed dressed in a pair of my black shorts and the light lavender tank top she bought last year. Her head was bowed, letting her dark blue hair fall into her soft face, and her eyes were shadowed as if she was thinking deeply. I also noticed that she had perfected the jutsu I was trying to teach her before I left: Destiny's Light, a ball of golden light that can be used in the darkest of dark was floating above her head; it shed a perfect gold light upon her, making her look as if she was an angel.

"Welcome home, Koneko." Her voice was a faint whisper as if she hadn't used it in ages. "I'm glad your back."

"What's wrong?" I asked, edging closer. Something inside me knew that there was a problem. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

My heart racing and my breath slightly uneven, I sat on the bed next to her. "Did something happen? While I was away?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, and my curiousity peaked. "I was s-so worried about you," she whispered, stuttering a little; she had lost most of her stutter as she grew older, but she still does it every now and then. "I though y-y-you weren't going t-to make it back." She brought a hand up and brushed away a stray tear I had failed to notice. "I hate it when you go on S-Rank missions."

I sighed softly. "I made it home," I reminded her. "And I'm not planning on going on another one for a while." Being careful not to startle her, I lifted an arm and wound it around her shoulders. I drew her towards me, marveling at her warm skin against my own cold flesh and the closeness. My heart was thrumming double-time as her warm breath caressed my collarbone. "Besides, I prefer being here with you than going on a mission that can kill me." Though I loved being close to her, I had to get up and take a shower to get the blood and mud mixture off my body.

Twenty minutes later I was lying in bed beside the love of my nine lives, dry and warm and free of blood. Leo was dead to the world behind the bars of his cage in my mind, and I was in the arms of the girl of my dreams. I couldn't think of any other place to be.

"I had dreams when you were gone," my lover spoke, breaking the calm silence that had cast itself upon us. "Wonderful dreams."

"About me, hopefully."

She laughed gently. "Yes." One of her hands glided from my hip to my chest. "They were so real." She gave a gentle squeeze and flicked her thumb over my hardening nipple, and I sighed gently at the feeling and how Hinata was showing off her bravery.

"You've gotten brave-" I broke off with a silent gasp as Hinata's soft lips instantly found my weak spot; after making out so many times she knew where all my weakening places were. "Damn it, Hina."

Hinata lifted her head and gave a coy smile, which fell after a few moments. "I want to love you, Koneko."

"You already do."

"No," she muttered, "I want to _love_ you." She stared into my eyes, and I was silent with shock for a heartbeat then nodded in understanding.

I lifted my head off the pillow slowly and captured Hinata's lips with my own. Not want to waste anytime, I shoved my tongue past her full lips and demanded her to fight. She did not refuse and soon our tongues were in a furious battle between our mouths. With my mouth occupied, my hands ventured down to the hem of Hinata's tank top and shoved it up to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra; she seemed to be prepared for when I returned.

Hinata ripped her mouth away to moan softly as I pressed her body to mine and moved slighty so her now solid nipples rubbed against my own still clothed chest. I myself was without a bra, so I knew what she was going through and was not ashamed of it. In one swift movement only a ninja with my rank could do I pulled my love's tank off and threw it away, not really caring where it landed. I watched as Hinata sat up, straddling me, and grabbed my slightly callused hands and brought them to her smooth breasts that I could hold easily. She sighed in happiness as I held them, squeezing gently, and rolling the dark pink buds with my thumbs. Her eyes met mine, and I knew that this is what she wanted, what I wanted.

I lowered my hands to her hips and gripped them tightly as I rolled my lower region against hers. A shot of ecstacy traveled up my spine at a blinding speed, and I continued my actions, throwing Hinata and myself into the world of cloud nine. Going even lower, I touched the spot between her legs to find that the area was wet and getting wetter. Hinata mewled like a cat and pressed down on my hand.

"You're not wearing panties," I observed.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Hinata plunged a hand down my shorts, and I threw my head back in a silent moan as her fingers brushed against my clit. "Neither are you."

"Great...minds...think...alike," I panted quietly, accepting the praise her fingers were giving me. I growled when she withdrew her hand from my shorts and removed my top with skilled ease, making my breasts bounce at her gentle feriousity. Hinata licked her lips before lowering her body onto mine, pressing our full chests together and making us moan softly, and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone and down to the valley between my breasts.

I raised my hands and buried them in Hinata's silky hair, holding her to me. A soft moan vibrated my throat, and I rolled my hips against hers again when she hit my second weak spot on the inside of my right breast about a half an inch above the valley. "H-Hinata..." With her mouth busy, I slid a hand between our bodies and hooked Hinata's shorts with my thumb. She seemed to understand for she got off for a moment to strip herself of her shorts, and I mine. The sight of her beautiful, scarless body glistening in the light of the Destiny's Light and the needed feeling of her on me was enough to completely soak me. She pounced, and I caught her easily in my arms then flipped us over.

Hinata eyes slammed shut as I returned my hand to the soaked patch of neatly trimmed blue hair and rolled her clit with my forefinger. She threw her head back and moaned softly as I treated her with the kindness she had shown me. I toyed with her for a few more moments, watching in amusement as her nose scrunched slightly and her mouth parted for her to pant lightly, then went even lower. "What do you want, Hinata?"

"I want...you to...fuck me," she murmured in a barely audible voice.

"What?" I asked teasingly, knowing fully well what she said.

"I want you to fuck me." Her response was a little louder.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Fuck me, dammit!" she cried, and I shoved my forefinger into her opening. Hinata gasped loudly and arched her back, closing the space between our bodies. I knew she wasn't in pain because she was wet enough to have me in her. I slid my finger out then back in at a painfully slow pace. Hinata squirmed and growled under her breath as I continued to just barely finger-fuck her. "Neko..."

I smirked at the aggrevasion and plea in her voice, and, deciding I had annoyed her enough, I pulled my finger out then shoved two in as fast as I could. Hinata's back arched again, enough to get her back off the bed, and she moaned kind of loud. I silently thanked the stars that I lived outside of the village and no one could hear her. Repeating my actions, I slammed my lips against Hinata's, swallowing her moans, and cupped her left breast with my unoccupied hand. Her nipple had grown soft but it perked up with just one stroke of my thumb.

Winthin mintues I felt a wave of warm liquid roll over my fingers and spill out onto the covers. Hinata tore away to gasped deeply and rolled her head back into the pillow, eyes closed in ecstacy. I laid my lips against her jaw then kissed my way down her neck and the valley of her breasts then all the way to her opening. Her scent drifted into my nose, taunting me to try it out, to see if it tasted as sweet as it smelled. Wanted to experiment, I flicked my tongue over her clit.

"Koneko!" Hinata's voice was husky for she was still in the high of her orgasm.

I drew my lips back and nibbled on it gently, and Hinata drew her legs up; I could feel them shaking and knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer. Lowering myself a little bit more, I stroked her dripping opening with the tip of my tongue. A shaky hand dug itself into my black and red hair, and I hissed a little when she tugged. She must have heard or felt my discomfort and eased up in her tearing my hair out. Feeling better and wanting more of Hinata's sweet juice, I dove my tongue into her pussy.

My lover yowled like Leo does in a fight, but rather than pain, it was in pleasure.

Lapping up her juices as they poured out of her opening, I swallowed them without hesitation. Hinata's legs, which had acted as posts to prevent me from moving, shook with a mighty tremor then fell onto the bed. I gave Hinata's opening one more lick to get as much juice off as I could, making her shiver with pleasure from her second orgasm. I raised myself up and moved to the side until I was lying on the bed facing my hazy lover.

HInata was panting and trying to catch her breath, then she rolled over, burying her face in my neck and nestling her arms between our bodies. I slid an arm around her and held her to me, nuzzling into her now sweat-soaked hair.

"Good night, love."


	2. Round Two

**This is the second part and, yes, it does contain more sexual stuff. If you do not agree with yuri or the things that happened in the first chapter, leave. Simple as that. This is still a Hinata x OC, but I think I'll change the POV at the end or add another chapter in that character's POV. I don't know what I'll do yet. I guess I have to write this first then see where it goes. Later.**

**************

I was the first to wake the next morning with a slight weight on my chest. Crossing my eyes and glancing down, I saw a mass of blue-purple hair resting on bare chest. The bud on the breast Hinata was lying on was erect from her warm breath, and I felt a small amount of last night's love and eagerness shoot through my veins. I moved one of my legs a little, and a warm liquid trickled down my thigh onto the bed. A soft blush painted my face when I remember how hot Hinata's moans and screams had made me. Ignoring the cum, I slid out from underneath Hinata's warm body.

My lover murmured something under her breath then curled up. I yanked the covers away from the end of the bed and laid them over Hinata to act as a substitute. She smiled, nuzzled into my pillows, and whispered my name. I shivered as I remembered how she had called my name last night and hurried out of the room before I could pounce on her.

I scurried down the hall to the kitchen, enjoying how the warmth of the summer sun soaked into the house, heating it and warming my bare body. I wasn't ashamed of walking around my house in the nude because no one comes to my house unless they have informed me first, unless they are my adopted brother, Naruto, who comes over without notice every now and then; I've lost count on how many times he has walked in on me and Hinata when we're having a heavy make-out session in the living room. If he does that, I just beat the shit out of him.

After I ate an apple from a bowl of fruit that Hinata must have bought, I returned to my room and sat down in my black moon chair in the corner, giving me a clear view of my lover. Thoughts of her ran through my mind, all good, beautiful, and sexy. I couldn't imagine a greater lover than her; she was everything I ever wanted and needed. As corny as it sounds.

"Mm...Koneko..."

I looked at Hinata, wondering if she was awake, and noticed that she was still asleep. She was sprawled out slightly on the bed: her head was on the pillow, legs spread just a little bit, left arm crossing over her stomach to her right hip, and the other arm curled up beside her face. Her expression was contorted into one of ecstacy mixed with longing, and she was panting slightly.

"Koneko...ahh..."

Hearing her call my name caused a small dribble of liquid to appear between my legs, and I closed them all the way.

"Mm...Ah! Ko-Koneko."

My right hand clasped onto the opposite shoulder and then slowly began to trail down my front, passing over my nipple and making it harden under my touch. My legs spread a little bit, and I gasped when my fingers brushed my clit and my forefinger dipped into my opening. The heat of my area suprised me; I had no idea I could get this turned on by watching Hinata have a wet dream about me.

"Oh, K-" She broke off as a moan spilled from between her luscious lips.

I thrust my finger in and out of my soak opening and bit back a soft moan of my own. Closing my eyes, I imagined Hinata's warm fingers working on me instead of my own. I drew my lower lip into my mouth and held it there with my teeth. My other hand ghosted from my side to my right breast and started teasing its nipple. My breathing became desperate as I breathed through my nose; I finally gave up fighting back the sounds of pleasure that were building in my throat and sucked in a rapid breath before letting out a soft drawn-out moan.

"Uhn...H-Hinata." My thrusts sped up, and I could hear the wierd squelching sounds of my pussy trying to prevent my fingers from escaping. I pinched my nipple until it stung then proceeded to do the same to the other. My head was thrown back, and I was in total ecstacy, but I was startled off cloud nine when another hand, soft and overly gentle, grasped my furiously working one. My eyes shot open to see the Hyuga heiress standing in front of me in all her beautiful glory with my hand nestled gently in hers. "Hi," I panted, my eyes widening at getting caught. "Sleep well."

Hinata nodded. "Mm-hm." She lowered my hand onto my chair then crawled onto my lap with one leg on either side. I gasped as her womanhood brushed mine. "I see you were having fun without me." She smiled. "That's not nice."

"What about your dreams?" I argued. "Sounded like you were having fun."

"Dreams are not the same as reality." She leaned forward until her lips brushed the shell of my ear. "I like reality a hell of a lot better."

"I love your bad-mouth. You should use it more often in public." I sighed when she drew her tongue along my ear and lapped at the lobe. "But then people would think I'm a bad influence on you."

"I love you when you're being a bad influence," Hinata whispered with a small giggle. She gave a slight bounce, and I closed my eyes as I moaned in her ear. "And you have taught me a lot." Her hands cupped my breasts easily and she drew her thumbs over the still hardened nubs antagonizingly slow.

I squirmed which only resulted in my clit brushing hers, throwing me into the clutches of heaven, and a smirk to grow an my lover's face. "Hinata. Stop it."

"I'm only showing you what you've taught me," she murmured then nibbled on my bottom lip for a moment before kissing me. Our chests pressed together, and I rolled my hips again, loving the feel of Hinata's womanhood on mine. I wrapped my arms around Hinata and gently scratched my way down her back to her hips then created circles on her flesh with my thumbs. Then, in one swift movement, I had my right hand between us and gasped as the back of my hand stroked my clit just the right way and my fingers entered Hinata's soaked pussy.

Hinata gasped loudly. "Ah! Neko!"

I hissed with the growing pleasure as Hinata gave an experimental bounce.

"AH!"

"FUCK!"

Hinata repeated her actions, forcing the back of my hand to rub furiously against my clit and my fingers deeper into Hinata's slick heat. I threw my head back while Hinata placed her hands on my shoulders for leverage. She continued to ride my fingers as we both let out quieter mewls and moans; this was greater than last night's session! Beads of sweat appeared on our skin, giving us a glossy sheen that was bound to sparkle in the sunlight. My hand was becoming too slick from our juices mixing together, so I shifted my hand so we hit it at a different angle.

I leaned forward and smashed my mouth to Hinata's in a sloppy but meaningful kiss. Our tongues tangled dangerously and I started to move my hips upwards, adding to the pleasure my hand and Hinata's bouncing was giving us. Hinata's hands threaded through my black and red hair and clung on tightly, preventing my mouth from escaping the tangle-dance that was taking place between our mouths.

A heavy heat began to pool in my lower region and continued to grow as Hinata's bouncing became more forceful. She tore her mouth from mine and threw her head back. "KONEKO!" A gush of warm liquid flooded over my fingers, reminding me of last night, and Hinata's body went limp against mine. She buried her face in my neck and groaned softly as I proceeded to finger-fuck her, having not reached my own orgasm yet. Making good use of Hinata's still body, I stroked my clit with the back of my hand was as much pressure as I could muster.

"Ah...K-K-Koneko..."

I was so caught up in my own pleasure I had not noticed that I was digging my fingers deeper into Hinata, and I had managed to hit her G-spot head on.


	3. Naruto

**I enjoy reviews. If you like this, read my 'High School Never Ends' oneshot from Kingdom Hearts. It's rated 'T' but I like it.**

**? POV (Give a wild guess)**

"She's back! She's back! She's ba- Hello, Kakashi-sensei!" He halted before the grey-haired man, grinning like the fox his body housed. "Did you know Koneko's home?"

The older ninja shook his head and stuffed his beloved book into his pocket. "Is she now?"

The younger nodded enthusiastically to the brink where his head falls off and bounces away. "I'm going to go see her. Maybe she brought me back a present or something..." He struck a thinking pose: feet a shoulder-length apart, one arm crossed over his chest, the other's hand cupping his chin, and one ocean blue eye closed. "Maybe she has ramen cooking?"

"Maybe you should send her a message before you visit her," Kakashi suggested then frowned when Naruto shook his head. "You never know what she's up to, you know."

"Nah. I'm sure she's expecting me."

*****Koneko's POV*****

"Ah! Hinata!"

I screwed up my eyes as her tongue lapped at my wet folds then dove into my heat. My hands gripped the blankets, wet from our sweat and juices, and a moan tore its way from my throat.

"I hope Naruto doesn't comes over," Hinata murmured, half to herself, half to me. "He has a tendency to walk in on things."

"Hey, Hinata?"

I opened my eyes and looked down the valley between my breasts the same moment my lover's head popped up from between my legs. The sight of the light blush that painted her cheeks and my juices making her plump pink lips shine was enough to make me cum, hard.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and love me."

Hinata grinned, slithered up my body, and slammed her mouth against mine, making me taste my juices. She slid her soft hands down my arms until they reached my own and entwined our fingers, deliberately pressing her full chest against mine.

******Naruto's POV (ten minutes after last appearance)*****

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! You will not believe what Hinata and Koneko are doing!"

Kakashi shook his head and returned to his ramen. "What were they doing, Naruto?"

"Probably picking flowers," Sakura suggested, slurping up her ramen.

"They were naked, without any clothes, and licking each other...uh....down there!!!"


End file.
